


Oh Captain, My Captain

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Series: Captain [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs and Winters take a swim together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine please don't sue. These piece of fiction is meant for the characters of the mini series and not the actual vets themselves.  
> Fic dump written Jan 2012

The morning air was cool as Dick watched birds dive at the water, snatching up whatever fish may lie below. He lightly dangled his toes off the end of the pier, the cool water covering his body in chills. He could hear leaves rustling in the distance, a smile crossing his face. It seemed like a lifetime since he felt this at peace, so relaxed, and completely satisfied. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, the smile remaining in place. Now he wondered what Nix had come to discuss and how drunk he already was. Dick was startled as Captain Speirs appeared, bumping into the Major as he pulled his shirt over his head. Dick watched as Speirs dived off the end of the pier, submerging himself in the water.

“Excuse me.” Dick replied a bit sarcastically as the Captain began a slow backstroke in the water, paying no mind to the Major. “So, Captain, how is E company?”

Dick watched as Speirs glanced his way, almost refusing to make eye contact. “Good.” He said simply before submerging completely under the water.

Dick muttered a few choice words under his breath before starting to stand up, leaving Speirs to his privacy. As soon as he stood the Captain appeared from the water, pulling himself up on the pier. The sun reflected off his dark, wet hair - the shine almost matching that of the water behind him.

“Major, where are you going?” Speirs asked, his voice soft and calm or as calm as it could be for Ron.

“I was going to leave you alone. It was obvious to me that I was intruding.”

Speirs chuckled. “You’re the reason I am here, Major.”

The look of shock had to be obvious on Dick’s face. “Me? Something wrong with…”

Speirs cut him off. “Take your shirt off and join me.” 

The look on the Captain’s face, as he made his way back into the water, made Dick think if he refused Speirs might chase him down and throw him in the water anyway. So, he slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, shivering at the creepy grin Speirs was giving him. The Major dived in the water, the coolness engulfing him. As he appeared from the water a huge grin was spread across his face. The water was so calming, the feeling of peacefulness even stronger than before. He watched as Speirs swam closer to him, the Captain’s grin growing soft, and his eyes almost calming. It was a way the Major had never seen Speirs before.  
“  
How many have you had, Major?”

Mustering all the courage Dick could, he tried his best to glare at his subordinate. “I do not think that is an appropriate question for your superior officer, CAPTAIN!”

Dick watched as Speirs moved in closer, no room to breathe between the two of them. “What’s wrong, Dick? Is your answer none?” Speirs chuckled, licking his lips.

Dick could feel his face begin to burn a bright red. “But, but I’m your superior officer.” He replied lightly, his breaths growing raspy.

“Not now you’re not.” Speirs growled, running his hand up Dick’s creamy white thigh. 

A light moan escaped the Major’s lips as Speirs made his way up his inner thigh, resting it lightly next to his growing hardness. Dick watched as Speirs leaned into him, running his tongue around Dick’s lips.

“Excuse me?” A loud booming voice echoed.

Dick watched as he and Speirs froze, their heads turning slowly to see an astonished Nixon glaring back at them.

“NIX!” Dick yelled. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Nixon shook his head, rolling his eyes. “How many times have you said that to people who have almost walked in on us? I am no fool nor am I blind. Just forget it, Dick, have fun.”

Dick started to swim to the shore to chase him when he felt Speirs grab him by the hips.

“What are you doing? I can’t…”

The chuckle that came from Speirs mouth made Dick want to hit him. “I knew it. The two of you weren’t fooling anyone.”

“Was that the whole reason you came here? To destroy my relationship with…”

Dick tried to fight Speirs off but found it useless as he forced his lips against his. “Pretend I’m him, Dick.” Speirs rasped.

Shock covered Dick’s face not sure he had heard Speirs correctly. “Pretend you’re Nix?”

“Yes, Dick, let me take you but close your eyes tight and think of Lewis. Think of his touch, his smell, and the way he moves with you. Just let me be the one to take you.” Speirs urged.

Dick swallowed hard before closing his eyes and arching his back into the captain. As Speirs laid kisses down his spine his mind wandered to the first time him and Nix were wrapped in each other’s arms, moaning each  
other’s names. A loud groan escaped Dick’s lips as he felt the Captain wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it lightly. Speirs bit at the Major’s ear lobe, his hand still wrapped tightly around the Major’s cock. 

“To the pier.” Speirs growled into Dick’s ear. Both men began to move gently in time towards the pier. 

Dick grabbed the wooden pier tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force. Chills covered his back as he felt his Captain pull his trunks down and spread his legs. Dick arched his back into him, granting him easy access. It was all he could do to fight from calling Lewis’ name as he felt him push against him, sinking deep inside. In Dick’s head he was here with Lewis, their love for each other spoken by actions. He groaned as he locked his hands tightly onto the Major’s hips, rocking into him. He felt his Captain press kisses against his back and he moaned lightly. Nix’s lips were so soft and gentle, one of Dick’s favorites features. He could stare at his lips for hours and sometimes found himself jealous of whiskey bottles. Dick wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, pumping at it at the same speed Lewis was rocking into him. In this moment he knew pure bliss, unaware or uncaring of anything around him. Hot and perfect. Satisfying and pleasurable. He was in heaven. With one hard thrust his Captain made into him he groaned Lewis’ name as he spilled into the water. He rode out the pleasure, chills engulfing his body, his back arching in pleasure. As the feeling started to subside he rested his head against the pier, his breaths heavy.  
With a sudden bite at the neck reality came crashing down on him. He wasn’t here with Nix but instead allowed Speirs to use him for his own pleasure. He tried his hardest to remain strong but a tear streamed down his cheek thinking of what he had just succumbed to.

“Fuck, Dick, that was brilliant.” Speirs growled, slowly removing himself.

Dick turned around to face Speirs, the anger apparent on his face. “It’s Major to you, Captain.” He growled, grabbing his trunks and pulling them up. He did not look over his shoulder as he pulled himself up on the pier, trying to leave the pain he was feeling there in the lake with Speirs. 

It was no use. The remorse and the guilt followed him as he went. When Nix had showed up he had the chance to stop it but instead he showed weakness, which he rarely does, and gave in to Speirs. The tears were now flowing rapidly down his face, no thoughts able to stop them. He didn’t know if he should go and try to find Nix or if he should go on as if nothing had happened. Though, he knew the latter was not possible. Something had happened. He betrayed the only person who he 100% trusted with his life, the person he…

The thought stopped him in his tracks. The person he loved. He had never said it out loud until that moment but he loved Nix and whatever that was with Speirs was nothing to him. He vowed at that moment no matter what it took, what he had to do, he was going to prove to Lewis Nixon that he was the only man he ever wanted to be with. And if he couldn’t convince Nix, then he would die trying.


End file.
